ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A.G.E.N.T. Aramau
A.G.E.N.T. Aramau is a 2017 2D Animated Family Spy Movie based off of the best selling graphic novel by Robert Nadal, creator of Arlene, The Curse of the Dark Sheet, and its sequel. The film is also directed by Chris Sanders who worked on Disney’s Lilo and Stitch and Dreamworks’s How to Train Your Dragon, making this his first project outside of Disney and Dreamworks he’s took part in. Plot Prologue We open to Amy Aramau, a special secret agent, as she relaxes in her office waiting for an assignment. Her partner, Joshua, asks her if she’s received any new news. Right as she confirmed there was nothing yet, she suddenly gets an email from her father, Agent Andy, the organization‘s most renown agents before her. It’s has a recording attached to it and she plays it. “Hello, this is Agent Andy Aramau. I have a transmission for Agent Amy Aramau. Amy, sweetie, my covers been blown and everything has gone downhill. You won’t believe what I’ve discovered. (Moves camera towards a foreign writing) It’s an ancient prophecy revealing the location of the ancient treasure of Peridot Parks. Who ever gets that treasure could gain complete control over the town. Sweetie, it turns out I wasn’t the only one who discovered it. Someone else is trying to get it to. I’m gonna need you to get to the treasure before they do. I’m counting on you, but don’t call for back up, it’ll blow your operation. And BE CAREFUL, it’s not safe out there. Transmitting my grids now. Good Luck.” Aramau is devastated after seeing her father get taken for the first time. She gave the boss the news that’s going to Peridot Parks to finish her father’s mission. Wishing her the best of luck, her boss tells her she’ll assign her a partner. She calls a meeting with everyone about Aramau’s mission and who should go with her. Aramau makes her choice of taking her best friend, Agent Joshua. But he’s unsure if he’s ready for such mission. Aramau tells him that he’s the most ambitious and smartest person she’s ever met. She probably won’t be able to handle this without him, considering her father went on the mission alone. Joshua decides to put away his fear and at least try his best to help her out. Cast * Sandra Bullock as Agent “Amy“ Aramau — A secret agent of the Organization of Special Agents. She is at the top of her rankings being called their best agent. * John Hodgman as Agent Joshua — A secret agent of the Organization of Special Agents. He is Aramau’s partner in agency and one of her best friend. * Robert Nadal as Agent “Andy” Aramau — A secret agent of the Organization of Special Agents. He went on his last mission before retirement, but unfortunately his cover was blown and was taken before he could complete it. It was a first Release Reception Gallery Category:Robert Graphic Novel Adaption Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:2D films Category:2017 Films Category:DHX Media